Phillip Eisenburg IV.
Phillip Eisenburg IV. is the King of Bretonia, and the sole surviving member of the ancestral royalty House of the Kingdom of Bretonia in the form of House Eisenburg. Phillip was the second youngest child of House Eisenburg and because of this he was extremely far off the inheritance but he would lose all of his siblings during the Fall of France of which the most painful was the death of his brother Maltivian who was a father figure for him but was killed at the Battle of Lyons only a year after being crowned the new King of Bretonia. Phillip Eisenburg is married to Lindsay Eisenburg and through her he has a large extended family through the Stones. Despite this he is deeply hurt by the loss of his entire family in such violent ways. Phillip Eisenburg IV. was born the second youngest of the six children of the ruling House Eisenburg and its King in the form of Tanlian Eisenburg, and he would be born only one year before the Orcs overran Hispania. As the Orcs overran the French border he was moved alongside his siblings to Viche where he would have been killed but on the route there his force was attacked by Orcs and he was forced to move farther north to Orleans where his brother Maltivian was located, and it was this change in plans which saved his life. Following the massacre of his family during the destruction of Viche he was moved north to Paris by his brother who realized that things were getting very bad, and Phillip would be needed alive before this was all over. The death of his older brother Maltivian Eisenburg and heir to the throne during the events of the War in France meant he was crowned king of Bretonia by the surviving nobles at the age of four, and he would become known for one of his first decisions which was that he ordered the withdrawal of all remaining Bretonians from France to either England, or to Brust. Phillip Eisenburg as a child king in England would become extremely controlled by the Councillors at the court of Londinium which led to a lot of corruption spreading into the courts as peoples own greeds took control of themselves. Following his rise to Kingship at the age of sixteen he would be pulled along by his councillers most noteably in the form of two generals and a diplomat of whom led to him attacking the city of Caemlyn which started a war on the Kingdom of Gwent and then they also married him off to Lindsay of whom became the Queen of Bretonia. History Early History Phillip Eisenburg was born the second youngest of the six children of the ruling House Eisenburg and its King in the form of Tanlian Eisenburg, and he would be born only one year before the Orcs overran Hispania. Death of Family Crowned King Fall of France and retreat to England Child King of Bretonia Phillip Eisenburg as a child king in England would become extremely controlled by the councillers at the court of Londinium which led to a lot of coruption spreading into the courts as peoples own greeds took control of themselves. Rebuilding War with Wales With his beloved wife Lindsay stolen by the forces of Wales Phillip found himself angrier then he thought it was possible to be, and during this dark time the only person that could get through to him was Lisiana. 'Family Members' Maltivia Eisenburg Cover Amazing.jpg|Maltivian Eisenburg - Brother|link=Maltivian Eisenburg Lindsay Eisenburg2.jpg|Lindsay Eisenburg - Wife|link=Lindsay Eisenburg 'Relationships' Selywn_Bowen_Cover1.jpg|'Selwyn Bowen' - - - Enemy - - - Selwyn and Phillip would be enemies for most of their life as they were leaders on both sides of the Welsh-Bretonian conflict but this would increase dramatically following the killing of Selywn's family which was blamed on Phillip by Selwyn who then retaliated by kidnapping Jessie's wife Lindsay.|link=Selwyn Bowen Category:House Eisenburg Category:King Category:People Category:People of England Category:Frank Category:Human Category:Leader Category:Patriarch Category:POV Character